A work in progress
by Korinjami303
Summary: Two best friends struggle to keep balance their school lives while living alone and falling in love?


**Prologue**

A horn honked loudly outside of a light yellow colored house.

"Hurry your ass up Jackson!" A voice yelled as the car honked again. A tall lithe boy came running out of the house a large grin on his face, his silver hair flying wildly in the wind. The door flew open and the boy threw himself inside the car.

"God damn, for a fucking guy you take a shit load of time!" The driver snapped "I'm a girl and I don't take that long." She said as she made her way down the lone street.

"Kylie, we've been through this many times, I'm not just a guy, I'm a gay guy a sexy one at that and as a gay guy I need to look smoking!" Jackson said as he gave Kylie a quick kiss on the cheek, a grin still plastered on his face.

"Whatever, your head is big enough, no need to full it more with worthless shit." Kylie said with a laugh as she gave Jackson a light punch to the shoulder as they stopped a red light. Jackson gave a throaty laugh and reached over to turn on the radio. Kylie shifted into gear and stepped on the pedal.

"Man I wish it was Friday!" Kylie said as she shifted gear again, her hand moving the gear shift around as she drove.

"Well I hate to break the news to you honey, but its Mon-"

"WATCH WERE YOU'RE FUCKING GOING ASSHOLE!" Kylie screeched as a red Toyota passed them. Jackson gave a light chuckle; he loved it when his friend got road rage. It was so easy to ruffle up Kylie's feathers.

"Get your stinking feet off my dash!" Kylie snapped as she looked over at Jackson. Jackson turned to look at Kylie and gave a lazy grin.

"Nope!" Jackson said giving a pop on the 'p'

"Ass."

"You know you love me!"

"Unfortunately." Kylie growled as she put her blinker on as she did a left turn.

"So did that guy Brian ever text you back?" She asked as she looked at Jackson from the corner of her eyes.

"Ugh! No! I'm glad, that guy was a total dick!" Jackson said as he gave a light pout. From his peripheral vision he saw Kylie give a light smirk.

"Don't you dare say I told you so?" Jackson yelled as he pointed a finger at Kylie. Kylie gave a light laugh and shook her head.

"I didn't say anything!" She said with a laugh.

"You didn't have to; your face says it all!" Jackson shrieked. Kylie laughed once again and turned again, going into a parking lot filled with cars. She did a couple more turns, before she parked under a large tree. She turned off the car and both Kylie and Jackson got out of the car grabbing a hold of their bags. Kylie gave a loud groan as she looked at the building before her.

"Stop moping, don't worry this is our last year here, and then we don't have to see anyone ever again." Jackson said as he looked at Kylie with amused purple eyes. Kylie looked into the eyes of her best friend and still couldn't believe that his purple eyes were real. When she was five years old Kylie walked up to Jackson and flat out asked him if he was an alien for his colored eyes, but she soon found out that they weren't. I mean Kylie wasn't any different she had gold colored eyes for Christ's sake! For that exact reason they were considered the "freaks" of the school, but Kylie didn't give a shit, as long as she had Jackson by her side all was good.

"Can you believe we've been best friends for thirteen year?" Kylie said in a soft voice.

"You actually have feelings!" Jackson said with a laugh, but all that received him was a light punch to the gut.

"Oh shut up!" Kylie snapped as she began to walk. Jackson gave a smile and ran after his best friend giving her a slight slap on the ass earning a shriek from her.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE FUCKER!" Kylie yelled as she ran after a laughing Jackson, and so began their regular routine of their non-eventful school day.

TIMESKIP

Jackson who was happily sporting a red mark on his cheek, sat next to a still fuming Kylie in AP Biology.

"Oh is the baby still mad?" Jackson said with a light voice. Kylie turned to look at him giving him a hard glare. They both sat at the back away from everyone, everyone kind of hated them, and they were a bit anti-social so it worked out in their favor. I mean even the teachers didn't like them.

"Oh come one that was like three periods ago!"Jackson said.

"So, you slapped my ass, and you know I hate that!"Kylie snapped.

"You punched me in the face so we're even." Jackson retorted, only causing Kylie to pout more.

"Jackson, Kylie pay attention!" There AP Bio teacher yelled. Everyone turned around and laughed at the weirdoes.

"Fucking faggot." A guy said as the whole class laughed. Jackson was quick to put a hand around Kylie's waist to prevent her from getting up from the table to punch the jock's face.

"Asshole." Kylie seethed under her breath as she glared hotly at the jocks turned back.

"Kylie, enough you know it doesn't bother me anymore." Jackson said with a smile. Kylie looked at him and gave a nod.

"Alright class settle do-"The teacher was interrupted by a sound of someone knocking on the door. Kylie looked down and began to put some music notes on a sheet of paper as she composed her new song. Jackson gave a light smile and looked around the room only to have his eyes stop and his jaw drop all the way to the floor. Kylie was in her own little world when she felt Jackson continuously poke her.

"Jeez, what the fuck Jackson?" Kylie snapped as she looked at her friend only to find him staring at the front of the room, and she followed his eyes only to have a blush cross her face as she looked at the two boys that entered. Kylie saw who Jackson was staring at and couldn't help but squeal inside. There in the front of the room stood two of the sexiest guys in the whole fucking universe.

One of them was a tall muscular boy, with unruly brunette hair. He had a pair of upside down triangles tattooed on his face that were out of place but looked quite smoking on him. He had on tight black pants with a tight black shirt that showed his well defined pectorals and abs, black converse adorned his feet, a choke chain around his neck, his eyes had a wild look in him and the boy just screamed BAD BOY at you. Damn was he sexy, he looked around the room giving a light wink at the girls.

The boy next to him was just as gorgeous. He had bright blonde hair that seemed to defy gravity at all costs, bright cerulean eyes that put the sky to shame. He had three lines on each cheek, it was quite odd but it seemed to suit the boy. He had ripped light blue jeans with an orange shirt and orange converse. He had a wide smirk that held all the confidence in the world.

Kylie looked over and saw that Jackson was full on drooling at the brunette boy; with a quick strike of a ninja Kylie hit Jackson right in his dick. Jackson doubled over and gave a tiny squeal before dark purpled eyes looked at Kylie furiously.

"What the fuck Ky!" Jackson snarled, debating whether or not to wring his best friend's neck.

"I was killing any potential boner that might arise in your pants. You know its very painful when you get one in your skinny jeans." Kylie said in a matter-of-fact tone a light smile gracing her lips as she stared amusingly at angered purple.

[Type a quote from the document or the summary of an interesting point. You can position the text box anywhere in the document. Use the Text Box Tools tab to change the formatting of the pull quote text box.]

Oh hello, are you the new students?" The teacher asked.

"Well no shit Sherlock." Kylie said a bit too loud causing the teacher to turn to look at her furiously.

"Do you have to say something Ms. Evans?" The teacher growled out.

"Nothing at all ma'am." Kylie chirped giving innocent look causing Jackson to stifle a laugh.

"Yeah we are." A deep husky voice said. Jackson gave a light moan, that fucking voice sent shivers down his spine straight to his fucking groin!

"What are your names?" The teacher asked a sickly sweet smile plastered on her demonic face.

"My name is Smith, Taylor Smith." The brunette said that deep husky voice said, causing girls to give a light swoon along with Jackson.

"My name is Erazo Damien Erazo." The blond said with a light baritone voice. Kylie's cheeks flushed a bright red as she heard the voice, and her thoughts immediately ran to perverted mode.

"Ky?"

"Yes."

"I need you to do something."

"What is it?"

"I need you to punch my dick again." Both Kylie and Jackson got detention for their out bursts in laughing.

TIME SKIP

"Oh my god I want to ride his fucking pole!" Jackson squealed as walked. Kylie only laughed as they walked down the hallway, whispers already being heard from the new hot ass guys in town.

"They were sexy as hell." Kylie said.

"I call the brunette!" Jackson said.

"Go ahead." Kylie said.

"Oh so you wa-"

"Hey look it's the fucking losers!" The jock from AP Bio yelled causing everyone to stop and laugh. Jackson grabbed a quick hold on Kylie who glared hotly at the boys.

"Oh shut up you fucking asswipe!" Kylie snapped.

"What did you just say?" The jock growled stepping closer.

"You fucking heard me, or is your brain only located in your fucking biceps?" Kylie sneered.

"Kylie, enough stop it." Jackson pleaded doing his best to tug his friend away.

"Ya suicide girl, why don't you listen to your faggot friend and walk away." The jock said with a sneer. Jackson only could gap, and before he could react to pull Kylie away, Kylie lunged at the Jock sending rock hard punch to his face causing them both to fall to the ground.

"KYLIE STOP IT!" Jackson yelled. As he tried his best to yank off his fuming friend off the Jock.

"I don't give a crap about what you say about me, BUT DON'T YOU EVER CALL JACKSON A FAGGOT EVER AGAIN!" Kylie screeched as she landed a blow with each word. Two other jocks came over and grabbed a hold of Kylie and began to hit her. Jackson gave a yell and tackled one of the guys to the ground and began sending fist of his own.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH HER!" He yelled as he hit the boy continuously. Both Kylie and Jackson could hear the chorus of 'Fight' around them. Another Jock grabbed a hold of Jackson and with two jocks holding him the third Jock sent punches to his gut. Jackson heard someone cry out and turned to see that Kylie got slammed against the lockers.

"Kyi- oomph!" Jackson cried as a punch hit him in the gut. Kylie turned to see Jackson and her eyes went wide when she saw her poor friend get him.

"GET OFF HIM!" Kylie yelled and she once again tackled the jock to the ground pummeling him with her fists. Jackson fended off the other two and began swinging again. One minute he was swinging at the boy and the next he was being pulled away roughly by a pair of strong, warm, muscular arms.

"GET OFF ME YOU FUCKER! LET ME GO!" He heard Kylie yell. Jackson turned to look and saw that Kylie was being hold by the new blond kid who was struggling with a squirming Kylie. Once Jackson put two and two together and the adrenaline that course through his body was now replace with a blushing feeling. He turned to see that the smoking hot brunette Taylor was holding him. Jackson quickly pulled out of his arms and took a few steps back staring at Taylor.

"OW!" A voice rang out. Jackson broke the eye contact and turned to see that the blond was holding a swollen cheek and a fuming Kylie was right in front of him. Jackson reacted fast and quickly wrapped his arms around Kylie and pulled her back whispering words in her ears hoping to relax her, her body shaking with uncontrolled rage.

Taylor and Damien had seen their fair share of fights in there years of high school, but this one surprised them the most, especially the fact that a girl was able to handle her own against three well fit men. They both took in the appearance of the two fighters.

The girl was wearing tight black jeans that hugged her body in all the right places, a black choker on her neck, and a white shirt with black bold letter that said FUCK THE POLICE. Her face was battered and bruised as blood ran down the side of her face, but her steel golden eyes stared back at them with rage. Her long raven black hair was in messy disarray falling in her eyes. Then their eyes shifted to the tall boy who had his hands wrapped around her. He was a bit tall with tight black ripped jeans, and white undershirt with a black button up shirt was open. He had on black Doc Martins with a spiked wristband, and chain hung from his jeans. He had silver hair with bright purple eyes. A lip ring adorned his bloody lips. Both the boy and girl looked at the two new kids, both looking at them with angered eyes, their eye color hard as steel. And the moment that both Taylor and Damien stopped these two from that fight one word rang out for the both of them

TROUBLE.

KYLIE'S POV

I remember pummeling the face of the person I hated the most, before I was yanked off him roughly.

"GET OFF ME YOU FUCKER! GET OFF!" I yelled as I struggled in the arms of my captor. I looked down to see tan arms holding me back securely, for the way his arms encircled me I could tell that this guy worked out, but that didn't stop me, especially if I was this fucking furious. I bit the tan arm and once I was released I turned around and sent a fury filled punch to my captor's face.

"OW!" The voice rang out. It was then that I saw that it was the new blond kid named Naruto, in any other situation I probably blushed like the schoolgirl I was, but right now I was way beyond pissed for that. I felt a pair of arms encircle me, but before I could punch again I heard Jackson's baritone voice telling me to calm down. My body was shaking with barely controlled rage, and I kept seeing little flashes of red in my vision. I looked at the jocks and gave a smirk in triumph at their bloodied faces. The main one was looking at me with hatred in his eyes as he held his broken nose.

"You fucking little cunt!" He spat. I lunged at the boy fiercely ripping myself from Jackson's arm. I had my hands outstretched ready to choke the life out of the fucking boy, only to be intercepted once again by the blond kid Damien.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Way." I snarled as I moved around him, but all Damien did was put himself in front effectively blocking my view. I sent a fist forward only to have Damien grab a hold of it and grab me by the shoulder and slam me against the lockers….hard.

"GET OFF HER!" I heard Jackson once again yell, but he too was thrown against the locker by that brunette haired boy who had him pinned perfectly.

"Get your hands off me. "I snarled as I glared into bright cerulean eyes.

"You beat him enough." Damien said in a leveled voice.

"Those fuckers deserve more!" I spat.

"So killing them is an option?" He asked. I gave a growl and with as much force I could muster I pushed Damien away, causing him to give a light stumble in surprise.

"You don't know anything of what we've been through. You're the new kid here, so people who don't know shit should BUTT THE FUCK OUT!" I screamed as I gave Damien another push. Damien's eyes hardened and he pushed me back harshly, causing me to stumble.

"You little shithe-"

"KYLIE THAT IS ENOUGH! IN MY OFFICE THIS INSTANT YOU LITTLE BRAT!"A voice roared to the high heavens. I turned to see a busty blonde woman make her way down the hall furiously. I gave a wince, knowing I was in to get it. I turned to look at Jackson and gave him a hard, look that said 'Do not interfere' he gave me a nod and stopped resisting against Taylor.

"GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!"The principal snarled as she looked at me with cold, honey colored eyes. I gave a sigh and put my hands in my pockets, I gave Damien one last glare before I walked towards the principal. She turned around and began to walk; I looked down and saw one of the more injured jocks on the floor.

"Stupid freak!" He spat. Before anyway could stop me, I slammed my foot on his thigh, hearing him scream out in pain. I gave a smirk and walked and followed the principal to the office. Once we rounded the corner, the busty blonde grabbed a hold of my ear and began pulling me.

"OW, OW, OW, OW, OW!" I cried as I felt my ear being tugged. "GRANNY YOU'RE HURTING ME!" I cried out as she pushed me in her office. Once she let go I began nursing my throbbing ear.

"What the hell Kylie? How many times do I have to tell you to stop these fucking fights? This is the third one these past two months!" She growled as she looked at me with her hands on her hips.

"Hey they were fucking asking for it! The called Jackson a faggot! What was I supposed to do? Just stand there and take it? Heck no I won't!" I snapped back as I stared at her, our eyes challenging each other. Jaime gave a sigh and put a hand to her forehead as she shook her head.

"What the hell am I going to do with you?" She sighed as she looked at me. I gave a shrug as I gave her a light smirk.

"God, you have such a crappy attitude." She said with a light chuckle.

"I learn from the best." I said, although the only thing that received me was a punch to the head.

"Ow, what the hell was that for?" I cried as I nursed my head.

"That's for insulting me, and as a punishment you have to show those new kids around, got it?" She said.

"Well it's not insulting if it's true." I mumbled. I'm sure my cry of pain could be heard throughout the whole building.

JACKSON'S POV

I watched as Kylie walked away with a sigh, only to give a light laugh when she kicked the jock in the leg. I continued watching her until she rounded the corner, where I knew that at that moment Jaime would grab her ear. It was then that I was aware I was still pinned against the wall by Kiba. I slowly turned to look at feline dark black shaped eyes that stared directly at me. I forced that blush that was to arise down and instead of blushing like a virgin I gave him a hard glare.

"Get off me." I growled as I pushed him. He blinked in surprised, but nonetheless let me go and crossed his arms, a displeased look on his face. I looked at how his arm muscles bulged out with a simple act as crossing his arms. I cleared my throat and looked away for him, for if I knew that if I continued looking at him I would drool like crazy.

"That friend of yours is crazy." Taylor said as he looked at me. I narrowed my eyes and crossed my own arms giving him a glare.

"Just because she doesn't take the shit that other people do, doesn't make her crazy." I said as I stared at Taylor's dark eyes.

"No, she's just a crazy bitch." He sneered. Something inside me snapped and it was as if it were in slow motion, I saw as my own fist connected with Taylor's precious face.

"Don't say shit! You don't even know Kylie!" I yelled as I breathed heavily looking into the wide eyes of Taylor.

"Fucking pretentious assholes!" I snapped as I walked away furiously. I made my way down the halls and turned the corner only to run into Kylie.

"Kylie!" I yelled happily as I ran towards her. She looked up at me and gave me a smirk.

"So how much detention did you get this time?" I asked as I looked at her.

"No detention, but I have to show those two guys around the school." Kylie growled as she crossed her arms, brushing her bangs away from her face.

"Well I'll help you." I said a little too happily. Kylie turned to look at me and narrowed her eyes a bit.

"Yeah, all you have in your mind is to ride that jackasses pole." Kylie sighed as she looked at me.

"Well when you put it that way." I said with a light laugh. Kylie shook her head and walked back down the hall towards the boys. I followed her happily. We reached Kiba and Naruto who merely looked at us with raised eyebrows.

"So I have to show your sorry asses around." Kylie said simply. I gave her a light nudge, which only go me a glare from her.

"You have to show us around." Taylor said.

"Don't worry I'm not happy about it either."

"Yeah I guess, but still I don't want you showing us." I was about to say something, only when Taylor opened his mouth, did I stop and I felt my blood run cold at the words that spilled from his mouth.

"Well I don't mind you showing us around, but I don't want this gay guy around me."

I could not believe what he had just said I was practically fuming. I could see Kylie was about to jump on him and strangle him, but instead I leapt at him and socked him right in that pretty jaw of his. "This gay guy has a name and it's Jackson and you BETTER not forget it!" I could not believe him. I stormed off leaving Kylie to do her tour.

KYLIE'S POV

I can't believe Jackson just did that and to his crush too.

"Can you believe what he just did?!" Taylor said rubbing his jaw in disbelief

"Yeah I can" I said in a tone that probably didn't help Jackson's case in the slightest. In any case I had to show this little pretentious little ass wipes around campus. "Follow me" I said waving my hands in the most undelighted way I could manage. They followed me without another word. "Okay so this is the worst school you could have possibly ever transferred to, but any case let me show you around... over here is the cafeteria and if you walk over to the left what looks like 6 or 7 yards you will see the Library all's that's in there is a whole bunch of books some might interest you others might not it's really up to up. Okay so if you go behind the Library then you will see the quad it's where everyone hangs out during lunch really and right below that is where the soccer and track and field teams practice. Right above the quad is where football and baseball team practices" Okay I am off you losers I said as I tossed the map of the school at them.

"Wait!" Taylor said I don't know why but I turned around he took a few steps closer to me I took double that amount back away from him and I felt a wall right behind me. He came closer to me and he slammed his hand into the way getting closer to me and I could fell his breath on my neck and we used his other hand to caress my check as he leaned in for a kiss. I kept telling myself I to run but I could instead I balled my fist up and I hit him. Then I ran away.

I had to tell Jackson what happened I mean after all he was my best friend. It was only right

JACKSON'S POV

Once Kylie told me the news I could not believe what she told me I wish I would have hit him harder then I actually did.  
"I am not lying" Kylie told me as we were on our way to the skate park. I was so mad I we had to ditch the rest of our classes so I could let out some steam.

"You know it's not like it's the end of the world, you knew there was a small chance this could have happened-"

"YES! I know that but why did it have to happen to you, YOU my best friend this is getting me way too mad I need to calm down or I will end up breaking my camera"

"Whatever... we made it to the Skate Park" Kylie sad rolling her eyes and turned quite a few times before she pulled over and found out that her normal stop was taken. She got out of the car and she slammed the door shut and started fuming while I just sat there and put my headphones in. After a while she can back in and found a new spot clearly still mad about the whole Taylor thing and now her parking spot this clearly was not a good day for her.

KYLIE'S POV

"First that dumb ass jock messes with you Jackson, then Kiba tries to kiss me and now my spot is taken this day has been the worst" I said barely managing to control my anger to take over from snapping my board in half.

"Well it can't be all that bad. Can it? Everyone know he was straight and that we would have to go through the same thing again I would like them they would end up hating us for it me more then you really...but, don't you think it's a bad thing that I am used to this now and you're not?" Jackson pointed out adjusting his camera lens and taking a few practice shots trying to get the flash just right

"Yes, it is a bad thing Jackson!" I said becoming sadder as the more I say 

"Why?" Jackson said looking at me in the most curious way

"It doesn't bother me that we have been hated and thought of as weirdoes but what bothers me the most is that when he tried to kiss me the Damien guy just stood there smiling as if nothing in the entire universe could faze him!" I tried to stay calm but I wasn't doing a good job seeing as how my board was bending about to snap

"Okay well it seems like you are really crushing on him" He said teasing me as he walked to the bowl in the center of the skate park

"It's not that but it's like nothing can get his cute smile... I mean disturbing yeah that's what I meant disturbing... D.I.S.T.U.R.B.I.N.G. it's gross" I can't believe I just said that

"Oh my you do like him and bad" Jackson said laughing a little before I hit him on the head with my skate board "Ow! You know with all this abuse I am surprised that I haven't landed myself in the hospital" he said rubbing his head

"Oh whatever just sit down and take your picture if you need me I will be off skating" I put my pads and helmet on and jumped right into the bowl as Jackson sat down and put is headphones back in and started to dance little in place

I got a few tricks in and Jackson got some nice pictures as well it was a great way to get our minds off of all the madness that had occurred today. I had realized that I had gotten a little far Jackson so I skated back to him only to find that he was not where I thought he was...

JACKSON'S POV

I was taking some nice pictures but I wasn't getting good angles of Kylie because she kept moving. It's why we don't go here often she has no idea on how to stay in one spot for long while she skates. It doesn't bother me I just wish I could get some good one's though, but as luck would have it not all good things stay good for us for long before I knew it there was this shadow looming over me it was nice to get cover from the sun but not what was about to happen I just had this feeling in my gut I was going to regret this. I turned around to see Damien to my surprise. 

"Hey, there do you mind I am trying to take some pictures" I said trying not to feel intimidated by his presence

"Oh I am sorry I did not realize you suddenly carried such importance to you" Damien said cornering me to a place where Kylie could defiantly not hear nor see me 

"Well it's not that it's just I have stuff to do" I looked around trying to find a way out but I couldn't "Hey wait where is Taylor?"

"That doesn't matter to you one bit does it?" He said glaring at me 

"Well no it doesn't I just wanted to know that all" I tried hiding my blush as best I could but I knew for a fact that he saw it. "SHIT" I thought I am in deep trouble now that he found out I like him 

"I knew you liked him I knew it" Damien was starting to get a devilish grin on his face as he grabbed my camera and destroyed it with ease

KLYIE'S POV

I saw Jackson and what looked like Damien, ugh he is so cute. What no not now I have to see if Jackson is okay. I ran over there and as soon as I got there I saw Damien shatter my best friend's camera. I got pissed and fast as I saw Jackson fall to his knees and start to cry. It has been a long time since I had seen Jackson cry this must have been really bad.

"Jackson!" I called out hoping to get him to look up at me but instead Damien looked my way instead and before I knew it I was 4 feet off the ground with a perfect view of Jackson and what had happened and I was pissed but powerless.

"Now you look here you should be honored that Taylor choose you off all people he picked you now the next time you have the nerve to hit him let a one reject him you better hope I am not around again" he said squeezing my arms tighter into my body. He then dropped me and started to walk away but I would have none of that and I ran to my Skate board and hit him on the head so hard I broke my board

"Opps" I said trying to make it look like an accident

"Alright you really asked for it now you bitch!" He swung at me and let me tell you he is strong and I was knocked down but thankfully not knocked out. I swung back at him and hit his hand without him as so much as finch to how hard the impact has. I got another look at Jackson and I saw him trying to gather all the pieces of his camera but he couldn't quite see though those tear full eyes of his.

The fight went on for the longest time and I remember that there was a lot of swearing and there was quite some blood a mix of our combined but I know for a fact that he would win I couldn't keep fighting. Just as I was about to pass out from the pain and take a final blow Jackson blocked it with his face and to a powerful hit to the face that sent him flying and them moment he hit the floor he was knocked clean out I ran over to him. I trying to make him conscience again but it didn't work that last thing I saw has Damien 's shadow right over me and he hit my neck and I passed out.

JACKSON'S POV

I awoke in the park to find that Kylie had taken some pretty bad damage during her fight with Damien. I probably should not have jumped in front of that punch, I know for a fact I am going to regret that later, but oh well I need to wake up Kylie. 

"Ky...Ky. Kylie!" I shouted shacking her violently trying to make her conscience again. It was no use. I went to go get my shattered camera remains but they were stolen. "Who the fuck would steal the parts to MY camera?!" I went back to lie next to Kylie until she wakes up from the pummeling she had not too recently received. I just waited and waited for her to wake up, it took a full 45mins but she finally woke up.

"Ugh what happened?" She asked rubbing her swollen check "I feel so sore"

"Haha!" I couldn't stop laughing, which got a punch on the shoulder light. "Well if you really don't remember I can tell you every last detail"

"Jackson you have to be kidding me!" she yelled at me getting more and more angry. "I can't believe you would do such a stupid thing as that!" I was then again hit upside the head. "You know you have some guts and a whole lot of courage. I am really glad that you are my best friend"

"Haha..." I said rubbing my head trying to make it seem like it was no big deal. "It was nothing you would have done if it was in your shoes instead"

"Yeah, true but let's go home I am pretty wiped and today had been the worst fucking day in the longest time" She said finally getting up and trying her best to stand but failing at it. She was about to fall again but before she had the chance I picked her up and I carried her to the car.

"Ugh! What do eat your heavy as fuck?!" This time I was hit in the jaw with force.

"Are you calling me fat?!" Kylie said trying to struggle and get out of my arms.

"No I am just saying your heavier than I expected that's all I mean it, and you know it's useless to try and get up you can't even stand without trying to fall face first into the floor"

"Well I can walk at least just give me some support" I let her go and she put her arm around my neck and we started walking.

"Are you sure you can drive us home? Especially in your condition I am quite worried for you after all it's not just your life on the line but mine as well!"

"Your right you should drive" She tossed me the keys

"ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE?! I CAN'T DRIVE!" I caught the keys and tossed them right back at her and I missed terribly.

"Wow nice aim stupid" she said as we bent down to pick up the keys to car

"Whatever I was just asking for your information"

"Well next time don't!" She said taking her arm off my and storming way almost falling a few times "Wait Kylie! Come back!" I cashed after her and the moment I saw the car I had just realized we she stormed off.

KYLIE'S POV

"Someone messed with my car!" I threw a fit while Jackson just sat there and looked at the car in awe. "Jackson! Help?!"

"Nope sorry I can't" He said backing up

"Well why not?" I was so close to hitting him but he spoke up before I could say a word.

"Well if you back up and look at this from my angle you can clearly see the there is a message written out on multiple cars" I backed you to see what he was talking about and it read:

'I am sorry for his actions'

"What do you think it means?" I asked him

"I have no idea, but give me your phone and I will take a picture of it" I did as we said knowing him he had to have some reason behind it.

"Okay I got it. The picture I mean not what the message means" He finished taking the picture

"Good now can we please go home?"

"Yeah sure I don't really want to go anywhere else I kind of just want to order in pizza"

We got home and I went up to my room and I just crashed onto my bed with my music playing. Instead of writing music like I normally do I just fell asleep and let me tell you two fights in one day is a new record.

TUESDAY

KYLIE'S POV

I went down stairs to find Jackson passed out on the couch with a half eaten pizza on his lap and as usual rolled. "Ugh Jackson get up I don't want to be late!" I started the shake him pretty hard and he woke up and looked at me with an evil gleam across his purple.

"I don't want to go to school especially after what happened yesterday. Can't we just stay home please?" He begged me

I glared right back at him and sighed. "No we can't not miss today I do still want to get my work done and because of yesterday we missed all of our other classes and I don't want to have more work to do!" Now I was getting mad

"Okay. Okay. Just give me a minute to get ready... well more like 45 of them" He gave a sheepish grin and dashed up to his room yelling "The only reason you want to go the school is so you can stare at Damien regardless of what happened yesterday!"

"Well you know at least I don't get a boner every time I see Taylor!" I retorted back feeling rather proud of my come back. Jackson poked his wet silver hair around the corner and glared at me with his purple eyes.

"You are dead now Ky" He said "But once I finish getting ready. Oh and one more thing are you sure you want to wear THAT?" He went back into his bathroom and finished getting ready. He bolted down the stairs ready to go. "Well what are you waiting for Ky lets go."

TIME SKIP

JACKSON'S POV

We finally made it to school and the first thing that happens is those two fuckers Taylor and Damien showed up.

"That blonde has the audacity to actually show up here?!" Kylie growled as she looked at Damien.

"Just ignore them right now." I said as I grabbed a hold of Kylie's hand. She looked at me and gave me a nod, turning her head to not acknowledge them at all.

"Hey!" I heard Taylor yell as we walked. We merely kept walking pretending as if we didn't hear him.

"Jackson! Kylie!" Taylor once again yelled.

"What the hell do you want?!" Kylie snapped as she turned around.

"Look I want to apologize for what happened yesterday and in repayment I got you this." Taylor said as he held out a new camera.

"No!" Kylie yelled as she smacked the camera out of Taylor's hand letting it fall to the floor where there was an audible crack.

"You broke my camera….again." I said to Kylie

"You think that with a few presents, we would accept your apology?! Just how stupid do you think we are? Even if you apologized I would sure as hell not want to hear it from you!" Kylie said as she glared at both Damien and Taylor.

"What?" Damien said as he looked at Kylie who had hands on her hips.

"I'm waiting." Kylie said as she looked at Damien with her hands on her hips. Both Damien and Kylie looked at one another, and I swear you could see the sparks of electricity come from both of them.

"Okay, fine I apologize!" Damien said with a huff, Kylie give a smirk and nodded.

"I figured that Kylie would do that so that is why I got you this, and Kylie I got you this." Taylor said as he took out another camera as well as a new skateboard. From the corner of my eye I saw how Kylie's eyes widened, but it was immediately wiped away by seriousness.

"I hate you guys, but thank you." Kylie said as she grabbed the skateboard and walked away with it, her head held up high. I watched her walk away and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Thanks." I said as I grabbed a hold of the camera.

"No problem." Taylor said with a smile that caused the heat to rush to my cheeks. I snatched the camera and ran towards Kylie.

"You're blushing." She said with a smirk.

"Shut up!" I hissed at her. She gave a laugh and merely continued to walk as I tried to calm the blush that was arisen on my cheeks as I walked to my next class.

TIMESKIP

I made my way into English class, possibly the only class I didn't have with Kylie. I walked inside the classroom only to see Taylor was sitting in the empty spot next to me.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked as I looked at him. Taylor had his head resting on his hands, and he looked up at me with a smirk on his face.

"Well maybe if you were here yesterday and didn't ditch then you would know that I'm your new seat buddy." He said with a cheeky smile. I gave a groan and went around the table to sit at my seat. I took out all of my stuff and put in my headphones to block out all the noise, especially that cute ass boy that was seated next to me. I took out my art pad and began to draw.

"You're so hot you make my heart stop!" I mumbled to my music. _Now a little curve here, and there. Now shade in this part and the-_

"You want me to sign that picture after you're done?" Taylor said.

"W-What? I said as I turned around. I resisted the urge to give a squeal, and forced the blush that threatened to arise down. I looked right into the smiling face of Taylor.

"What are you talking about asshole?!" I asked as I looked at him.

"The picture of me you're quite talented." He said with a grin.

"Yeah right, like I would ever draw a picture of yo- SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, and SHIT!" I cursed. Sure enough as I looked down, the smirking face of Taylor Smith looked back up at me from the paper.

"It's quite detailed." He said as he leaned closer. I closed my eyes as I inhaled his sweet musky scent. _Oh god Kylie I need you to punch me in the balls again!_ I said to myself as I looked out the window.

"Oh so it looks like you have crush on me don't you?" Taylor questioned as he raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you didn't like gay guys?" I snapped. Taylor's smile fell and he looked away, while I looked the other way.

"I'm sorry for that, I never meant to call you that, I di-"Before he could finish the sentence, the bell rung and I got up.

"Yeah well you did." I said and I walked out of the classroom, leaving the picture behind. I walked out of the school and made my way towards Kylie. She was on her phone a large smile on her face as she looked walked back and forth next to her red Honda Civic. I walked up and when she looked at me she gave me a smile but nonetheless continued to talk to the other person on the phone.

"Okay, today at seven we will be there. Nice and professional." I heard her say.

"And you have all the necessary equipment?" Kylie said. She did a few more paces and gave a nod.

"Very well ma'am we will be there." She said with a light smile and hung up the phone. The moment she did Kylie let out a squeal and did a little dance.

"Jackson you're never going to believe it!" She yelled as she grabbed a hold of my shoulders and shook me.

"What is it?!" I asked.

"We just got booked for our FIRST GIG!"She screamed and she gave a little dance jumping up and down.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" I yelled as I looked at her. Kylie nodded, giving me the smile as big as Texas.

"Holy Shit!"

"I know!" She yelled as she jumped on me wrapping her legs around me as we hugged each other.

"How did this happen?" I asked.

"Well, this lady saw our videos on YouTube and liked the way we performed and sang the songs and stuff, and she decided to book us for a little party that she's going to have today. She told us that she kind of wants it to be professional and slow type of music, I think she said it was a ball type of thing." Kylie said.

"What time do we have to go?" I asked.

"At seven o'clock." Kylie said.

"Then let's go we need to take showers, and get all hot not to mention all the equipment and all of that stuff." I said.

"Don't worry she's going to have all of that." She said.

"Then let's get going!" I yelled. Kylie gave one last squeal and ran to the other side of her car.

"Oh my, this is so freaking exciting!" She said as she drove out the parking lot. I was coming to tell Kylie what happened, but seeing how excited she was I decided against it. After all this is the first time this has ever happened to us. I sure as hell was excited about this.

TIME SKIP

I looked at myself in the mirror admiring how….hot I looked. I mean I saved this tuxedo for a special occasion, but man I never thought I would look this good. The black tuxedo with the white T-shirt, clashed with my eyes perfectly. My hair was combed to the side, letting a little bit fall into my eyes. My lip ring was absent since we had to the whole professional thing, thankfully you could barely see it. I took off the jacket and saw that the suspenders made it even better. I felt like dancing so badly. My black earrings in my ears went perfectly with the tux. It gave me a gentleman, yet dangerous look and I freaking loved it.

"Are you done admiring yourself?" I heard Kylie say. I gave a light jump and turned around ready to send back a comment only to have my words die in my throat.

"What, is it bad?" Kylie asked.

"Fuck Kylie it's the total opposite." I said as I looked at my best friend. In other words, Kylie looked gorgeous.

"Hey close your mouth and let's get going." Kylie said as she walked away, while putting an earring in the process. Oh boy I'm going to have to keep an eye on her.

KYLIE'S POV

"Hey close your mouth and let's get going." I told Jackson as we walked away putting in one of my earrings. I mean Jackson looked smoking in that tuxedo, but I swear that guy takes longer looking at himself than a Kardashian.

"Are you ready?" I asked as I reached the front door.

"I was born ready!" Jackson said with a two finger salute. I gave an eye roll and we made our way outside.

"You've got the directions right?" I asked as she shifted gear on the car.

"Yep right here."

"Are you nervous?" Jackson asked.

"You have no freaking idea." I said as I looked at Jackson. Jackson gave a light chuckled and he looked out the window. The rest of the car ride was spent in silence only Jackson telling me where to turn and to stop.

"Man this place is far." Jackson said.

"And it's freaking huge!" I yelled as the house came into view. No joke it looked like a freaking palace! We drove up and we stopped when we saw a long red haired woman standing outside waiting for us with a large smile on her face. Both Jackson and I got out of the car and made our way towards the lady who was still smiling.

"How does her face not hurt?" I asked Jackson softly, who stifled a laugh.

"Hi Kushina, we're the performers you asked for." I said with a smile as I held out my hand, only to have her tug on my arm and pull me in a hug.

"Oh my you're so cute!" She yelled happily. My eyes went wide and let out a forced chuckled. I heard Jackson laugh and I resisted the urge to kick him in the shin.

"Oh my so are you!" She said as she let me go and gave Jackson a crushing hug. I gave a smirk as I saw how red Jackson was getting, when he couldn't get any air.

"Well shall we get going?" Kushina asked. I gave a smile and nodded. She motioned with her hand to follow us inside. The moment we entered the house, my jaw dropped at all the richness that screamed at me.

"Holy shit, that front door is the size of our little apartment." Jackson whispered.

"I know right." I whispered back as I looked around the house.

"Mom where did you g- What the hell are you doing here?!" A familiar voice said.

"Damien!" Kushina yelled. I quickly turned around and sure enough, standing in a tuxedo with a bright orange tie was none other than the cute pain in the fucking ass Erazo Damien.

"Oh shit."

DAMIEN'S POV

I saw my mom come in and I quickly made my way over to her.

"Mom where did you g- What the hell are you doing here?!" I yelled as I saw Jackson. The girl next to him turned around and I felt the breath leave my lips.

"Oh shit." Kylie said. Although it wasn't the regular Kylie that I would see at school, no this was a total different Kylie. She had on a tight, long red dress that had a slit on the side showing of a tan leg. Her golden eyes looked smoky, dangerous, and alluring with the dark eyeliner that surrounded them. Bright red lipstick adorned her lips, and light earrings dangled from her ear, giving more attention to her neck. Man was she gorg- whoa; don't let me finish that thought.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" She snapped.

"I live here." I said. I gave a smirk as I saw her jaw drop.

"Wait you guys know each other?" My mom asked as she looked at us.

"Yes, unfortunately." Kylie said, although she mumbled the last part.

"Oh, I had no idea you made new friends Damien?" My mom said.

"He didn't, would you care to tell me where we are going to perform?" Kylie said rather quickly.

"Oh of course." My mom said.

"Wait are you guys the singers that we got?" I said with my mouth opened. Kylie turned around and gave a smirk as well as a wink.

"What surprised?" She said with a light teasing tone, before she walked away, and I saw that the back of her dress was wide open showing her back. As she walked she had a shake of her hips that allured people, causing everyone to stop and watch her, which bothered me quite a bit and I don't know why.

"Attention everyone, I would like for all to be quite as I introduce you to the Sweet Crew." My mom said.

"Hey what have I missed?" Taylor said as he walked up to me, wearing a tux of his own.

"Look on the stage." I said as I pointed to the duo, Taylor looked towards the stage and at first he looked confused until he blinked and his eyes widened.

"No way in hell, is that Kylie and Jackson!" Taylor said as he looked at them. Jackson had sat at the piano while Kylie made her way over to the microphone.

"Good evening everyone, we are known as Sweet Music and I will be singing you a song called "Fell for the enemy." Kylie said. She looked at Jackson and gave a nod. I watched in amazement when Jackson graced his fingers over the keys of the piano.

It started as a game  
The bet was on my heart  
But when I looked away  
You caught me off guard.

The moment those few words left her lips, I was hooked on her soft baritone voice. It was smooth and even if they were those little words they held so much emotion so much…..hurt.

The tricks were hard to catch  
But now I see right through  
No more hurting me  
No more loving you

You just wasted all my time  
Empty promises and lies  
No my fantasy has died

I never asked  
For these broken pieces  
You left me with

You took advantage  
Did so much damage  
Right when you hit

You knew just what to target in me  
When you shot I dropped to my knees  
How could this be?  
I fell for the enemy

A fantastic debut  
Taking part in your masquerade  
I starred as the fool  
And while the music played  
I gave my heart to you  
Boy, how was I confused  
I was only being used

I never asked  
For these broken pieces  
You left me with

You took advantage  
Did so much damage  
Right when you hit

You knew just what to target in me  
When you shot I dropped to my knees  
How could this be?  
I fell for the enemy

I ate the apple off your tree  
I can feel the poison  
Running through me  
I keep getting stronger

Boy you wish that I was weak  
But you're never gonna break me  
'Cause I know that you're the enemy

I never asked  
For these broken pieces  
You left me with

You took advantage  
Did so much damage  
Right when you hit

You knew just what to target in me  
When you shot I dropped to my knees  
How could this be?  
That I fell for the enemy.

Kylie ended that last note in such a somber tone that when I looked around some of the girls started crying as they wiped the tears from their eyes. Even my mother had a few tears in her eyes.

"Man that was freaking good."Taylor said breathlessly. "I never knew that Jackson could play the freaking piano that well!"

"I didn't know that Kylie could sing that well." I said in an awe as I stared at Kylie. I looked at her and my eyes widened when I saw that Jackson had gotten up from the bench and walked over to her. He grabbed her face in his hands and said some words. Kylie gave a nod and quickly wiped her eyes. Kylie switched spots with Jackson, but only one thing was on my mind, why in the hell was she crying?

TAYLORS'S POV

I looked at the duo who looked great when cleaned up, I mean the totally looked different from the kids who come to school. Jackson and Kylie switched their spots and Jackson took her spot. A few girls swooned when Jackson gave them a wink and a light smile.

"Dude, you're going to break that glass!" Damien said as he looked at me with a frown. I looked down and sure enough the glass had a little crack.

"What the hell was that?" Damien asked, but I merely ignore him and continued watching. Jackson took a deep breath.

Give me the green light  
Give me just one night  
I'm ready to go right now  
I'm ready to go right now  
(Let's go)  
I'm ready to go right now  
I'm ready to go right now

Some girls, along with Damien's mom gave a squeal when those few lyrics left Jackson's lips. Kylie's fingers were flying around on the piano moving fast, making sound like an upbeat, yet a slow type song.

I see you move  
I'm checking your smile  
Working your back like it's going out of style  
Shake just a little bit faster  
Shake just a little now girl  
Dying to meet you  
So let's mess around  
I've got an obsession of us getting down  
Come just a little bit closer  
I just need permission so

 _[Kylie]_  
Give me the green light  
Give me just one night  
I'm ready to go right now  
I'm ready to go right now  
We can go all night  
Give me the green light  
I'm ready to go right now  
I'm ready to go right now  
A 1, 2, 3 green light  
But if it's what it seems like  
The way you moving baby  
Lets me know that's gonna be right  
I'm ready to go right now  
I'm ready to go right now  
A 1, 2, 3 red light  
I wanna see what your beds like  
But if I be your buddy  
Help you study  
Gets your head right  
I'm ready to go right now  
I'm ready to go right now 

[Jackson]

Do I have a girlfriend  
Technically no  
If you be my girlfriend  
Then I'll make it so  
You'll be my only true lover  
No competition no other (no other)  
Baby is just the thrill of the chase  
But I've got a feeling that I'm winning this race!  
Baby I'm getting much closer  
I just need permission so

Give me the green light...  
Give me just one night.  
I'm ready to go right now!  
I'm ready to go right now  
We can go all night  
Give me the green light  
I'm ready to go right now  
I'm ready to go right now

 _[Kylie]_

So I went hard  
Like Medusa staring at me  
I told her let's go  
Let's blow this lane N... factory  
She said what kind of girl  
Do you think that I are  
The kind that you meet at a bar  
You think you can get  
What ever you want 'cause you some kind of star  
No I'm a comet I just want you women  
Hey if I were you  
It would be me that I go home with, 3  
The one and only  
One thing you ain't considered  
I heard you when you told your girl  
"Oh, he can get it"  
Admit it, you did it  
Let's hop a cab and split it  
I'm kidding we both going to where you living  
I got you giggling like a piglet  
O that's the ticket  
I hope you more like  
Anita Baker than Robin Givens  
No I don't know that lady so let me quit it  
I'm just style-freeing, free-styling  
Which is what I seldom do  
This what I'm telling you  
To the bed I'm nailing you  
Like i been locked up for two years and they just letting me loose  
[Jackson]  
Give me the green light  
Give me just one night  
I'm ready to go right now  
I'm ready to go right now  
 _[Kylie along with Jackson]_  
You got you one legend  
Sometimes you got to step from behind the piano  
And let em know what's going on  
Even Stevie Wonder got down sometimes  
I'm ready to go

We could go all night  
Give me the green light

 _[Together x4]_  
I'm ready to go right now  
I'm ready to go right now

The mixture between Jackson and Kylie's voice hypnotized the crowd along with me. The piano and those two voices made it the whole crowd quiet.

"Man that was fucking crazy." I said.

"C'mon let's go talk to them." Damien said as he walked over to the duo. We made our way over to them. When Jackson looked up I gave a grin.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jackson asked as he looked at me.

"I had to come to my best friend's welcoming party." I said with a grin.

"Oh god, not only thing one is here but also thing two is here." Kylie said as she crossed her arms.

"Oh wow thanks for the insult." I growled as I looked at Kylie.

"Oh well." Kylie said with a sneer.

"Kylie be nice." Jackson said as he elbowed her. I gave a smirk as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh my that was amazing!" Damien's mom said as she came rushing over giving them a hug.

"Thank you. "Jackson said with a light blush, that clashed with his eyes in such a per- _wait dammit Taylor stop with this._ I scolded myself.

"Here, this is the payment." Kushina said. Kylie gave a nod and took the money.

"I hope to see you again." Kushina said and with one last hug she walked away.

"You ready to go home?" I heard Jackson say.

"Wait you guys are leaving?" I asked.

"Yeah, we have a lot of homework to do." Kylie said as she gave a light stretch.

"Oh you guys aren't going to stay?" Damien said.

"Sorry, can't do, but hey nice house." Kylie said. I gave a light sigh, quite disappointed that they weren't able to stay, but when I saw them leaving a grin came across my face.

"Hey Jackson!" I yelled. Both Jackson and Kylie turned around and looked at us.

"What?" Jackson said.

"Thanks for the picture that you drew for me." I said with a smirk. I watched in satisfaction and Jackson's face inflamed a bright red.

"GO TO HELL!" He yelled and stormed out, while I laughed at his actions.

WEDNESDAY

KYLIE'S POV

I opened my eyes and turned my head only to have foot right next to it.

"GROSS!" I yelled and with as much force I could muster I pushed the foot away from me.

"ECK!" Jackson cried out as he landed on the floor with a hard thud. "What the fuck Ky?" Jackson snarled as he bolted upright staring at me with hard purple eyes.

"Your foot was in my face!" I yelled back as I stretched.

"Bitch." He snapped.

"Your one and only." I said with a smirk, which only resulted with a pillow to my face. I let out a laugh and looked at the clock where a bright 9:30 shown.

"SHIT WERE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" I yelled as I dashed around in my room, while Jackson ran to his. I grabbed a pair of ripped black jeans and threw on a white tank top. I quickly yanked a comb through my hair and put it in a messy ponytail letting a few loose strands go down and my bangs to the side. I put on my combat boot and grabbed my black sunglasses and black leather jacket. I grabbed hold of my bag and ran down the steps.

"JACKSON HURRY UP!" I screeched. I heard a yell and turned to see Jackson falling down the steps, he landed on the ground hitting face first, and instead of helping I laughed out loud being the best friend I am. Jackson got up a red mark blooming on his forehead as he glared at me.

"Shut up!" He hissed. I shook my head and walked out of the apartment still chortling. Oh man I knew this was going to be a good day.

TIMESKIP

I ran towards my math class with pass in hand. I bolted up the steps and threw the door open, running down the hallway until I skidded to a stop at my room.

"I'm sorry I'm late!" I breathed heavily as I tried to regain my breath.

"Mrs. Evans would you please refrain from speaking so loud when people are taking a test!" The teacher yelled. I looked up and sure enough everyone was taking a test, but what caught me were the bright cerulean eyes that looked at with amusement.

"Shit." I cursed as the heat rushed to my cheeks at an unbelievable rate.

"Language Kylie!" The teacher yelled. I rolled my eyes and made my way over to my seat that was next to Damien unfortunately.

"Nice for you to be late on a day of the test." Damien said with a grin. I turned around and gave him a glare.

"Shut your mouth.' I snapped as the teacher came over and gave me my test. I took one look at it and gave grin. I could easily ace this test, good thing I studied last night. I got out a piece of paper, pencil, and my calculator and I began zooming through the questions.

"Hey Kylie what is the answer to question to twenty-five?" I heard someone whisper to me. I ignored the whispers until a paper ball hit the side of my head.

"What the fuck do you want?!" I hissed as I glared dangerously at Damien who only had a smirk on that gorgeous face.

"I asked you for the answer for number 25." He said.

"Figure it out yourself, besides I'm done." I sneered as I got up to give the teacher the test that I had now finished.

"Jackass." He spat, I turned to look at him and gave him a light smirk.

"Takes one to know one." I retorted and with a grin. I gave him a wink and walked up to the front.

 _Oh please let this day end soon._

THURSDAY

KYLIE'S POV

I made my way in the cafeteria my stomach growling in hunger as I walked towards Jackson who was seated at round table. I quickly walked over and dropped.

"I am so freaking hungry." I exclaimed as I sat down immediately taking out my lunch.

"I can see that." Jackson said with a grimace as he watched me stuff my face with food.

"Guess who is in my class?" I said as I opened my ginger ale.

"Damien." He said simply.

"Yep, that little piece of handsome ass mother trucker is in my class." I said with a sigh. Jackson gave a chuckle and we continued eating. I looked at Jackson and for the first time I noticed that he was wearing red contacts with a white button up shirt, elf ears and a tutu, a weird fucking combination of clothes if you ask me.

"What the fuck are you wearing?' I asked as I stared at him. Jackson looked up at me and merely gave me a shrug.

"I felt like today was my weird day." He said. I gave a laugh and resumed eating until we were interrupted by a football player.

"Hey Gay boy, Halloween is over!" He yelled.

"Then why are you still dressed like a tool?!" Jackson snapped back causing me to laugh.

"What the fuck did you just say?" The guy asked as he looked at us.

"Either clean out your ears, or stop making us repeat something you already heard." I said as I looked at the guy who went beet red as I gave a smirk.

"Kylie leave it alone." Jackson said as he put a hand on my shoulder, which I shrugged off.

"No! I'm sick and tired of people making fun of us because we're different, just because we have minds of our own and not follow these idiotic fuckers like a bunch of lost puppies shouldn't make us a target of their fun!" I snapped as I looked at the football players.

"Shut the fuck up Kylie, why don't you go back to cutting yourself." The footballer said. My eyes widened in shock for number one they never used my first name _never,_ and two is because of what he said.

"You did not just say that." I snarled as I looked at the guy, my hands already itching to wrap around his head and twist it. The footballer sneered and looked at me with his arms crossed.

"Oh I did, and let me tell you again just in case you didn't hear me the first time and how about I will say it slower so you can understand. Why. Don't. You. Go. Back. To. Cutting. Yourself. You. FREAK!" He spat each word.

"YOU BASTARD!" I yelled and I ran towards him full speed. He didn't have time to react before my fists slammed into that leprechaun nose of his.

"KYLIE!" I heard Jackson yell. My anger coursed and raged through me. I felt tears prick my eyes threatening to fall over, but I couldn't allow it. I wanted to beat him black and blue, but before I could lay another punch on him someone had grabbed me by my waist and was dragging me away.

"GET OFF ME! GET OFF!" I yelled as I thrashed, but it was no use I was being pulled further and further away from the footballer who now had a bloody nose. I struggled against the tan arms that encircled me, but it was no use the person had a death grip on me.

"Calm down!" The voice ordered, but that's the worst thing to tell someone who is already in a mood to kill. They will never calm down, if only you will fuel their anger. I squirmed and bite the tan arm only to hear the person hiss in pain.

"I SAID CALM DOWN!" The voice roared as he threw me against the lockers, knocking away my breath. Now that effectively calmed me a bit. I looked up angrily into sparklingly cerulean eyes.

"What the fuck Kylie?" Damien yelled as he looked at me.

"Fuck off!" I snapped as I tried my best to get away from him, but it was no use since he grabbed a hold of my shoulders and pushed me back in the lockers.

"Let me go!" I cried as I felt the tears in my eyes slowly come down. Damien looked at me with concern evident in his eyes as he reached a thumb to wipe away a tear but another quickly followed. I struggled against him trying to get away, but what surprised me the most was when Damien grabbed a hold of my upper arms and pulled me in for a hug. My eyes widened at the warmth that radiated from his body. I inhaled that sweet, musky, spicy scent that he had and my body began to tremble and before I knew it I was crying. Tears fell down my face at a rapid pace, I felt myself sink towards the floor and Damien held me the whole way not once breaking the hug. He rubbed circles on my back and he rocked us back and forth, the only thing that could be heard from the empty hallways were my broken sobs as Damien hugged me.

JACKSON'S POV

"KYLIE!" I yelled as I watched her launch herself at the guy. I had never seen her that angry before. She was always calm and composed, sure she would lose her temper, but not to this extent, her eyes had an intent to fucking kill. I was about to run after her when I felt arms stop me.

"LET GO!" I hissed as I squirmed.

"Don't resist, besides Damien has a hold of Kylie." I heard Taylor said in my ear. I immediately stopped resisting and couldn't help but blush at warm breath that hit my ear. I looked up to see that Damien was dragging a hysterical Kylie out of the cafeteria and a bloody jock was on the floor.

"What did he say this time?" Taylor asked, I pulled away and clenched my fists. I ran past Taylor to get to Kylie, but once I rounded the corner I stopped in my tracks when I heard Kylie's broken sobs.

"Jackson?" I heard Taylor say softly, I shook my head as I willed the tears that were beginning to well up in my eyes away.

"I can't cry…..I can't cry, I'm always her rock, just like she is for me." I whispered. I only clenched my fists tighter as I heard Kylie cry louder.

"Jackson?"

"No matter how much I try I can never relieve her of her pain, I can go so far until she puts that wall that I can't seem to pull down. We have always been there for each other. Since the beginning of everything a-and I-I can't h-help h-her through t-this t-torment she has!" I said and before I knew it I was crying as well.

"Jackson." Taylor said softly and he pulled me in for a hug as well.

"She was always there for me especially when that happened." I cried into Taylor's toned chest.

FLASHBACK

I limped my way back home tears blurred my vision. I could still feel his hands on my and I felt dirty. I knocked on the door, since I lost my key from my escape.

"JACKSON IF THAT'S YOU, YOU ARE IN ONE HELL OF A BEATING YOU HAD ME WO-" Kylie stopped short when she looked at me.

"Jackson jesus Christ what happened!" Kylie said as she pulled me in, but I collapsed, but before I could hit the floor Kylie grabbed a hold of me pulling me up. She wrapped a arm around my waist and hauled me up and we slowly walked towards the bathroom. My vision was blurry, but tears still fell from my eyes and I couldn't stop them.

"Oh god Jackson what happened?!" Kylie said as she sat me on the toilet. I looked in the mirror and it was like looking at someone and not myself, my purple eyes were hollow, bloodshot from all the crying and dull looking. My face was a bloody mess, and my hair was in a messy disarray with dried bits of blood and dirt.

"I need to get the first aid kit, and I need to take you a bath." Kylie said as she walked off, but in all honesty I didn't hear her at all. All I could do was sit there and just shudder. Kylie came back with first aid in hand.

"Jackson honey what happened to you?" She asked as she wiped the blood away from my face, although I didn't answer, I merely looked on ahead. My mind was still there, those hands everything. Before I knew it I felt Kylie tugging on my pants.

"NO!" I roared, at first Kylie jumped back at the ferocity of my voice but then glared.

"Jackson it's okay, we've seen each other's already, no need to be self conscious." She said as she made a move to grab a hold of my pants again.

"NO! STOP IT!" I yelled.

"DAMMIT JACKSON STOP FUSSING I NEED TO SEE IF YOU HAVE ANY OTHER INJURIES AND I NEED TO GIVE YOU A BATH!" She yelled back as she made a move for my pants again!

"NO KYLIE!" I yelled, and we began to scuffle I threw my hands wildly around doing my best to ward Kylie off me. I thrashed and kicked and it only infuriated her more.

"SHIT, ENOUGH JACKSON!" Kylie yelled as she pinned me down and put and arm to my neck and pulled my pants down.

"J-Jackson." Tears fell down rapidly as Kylie was now looking at what I wanted to hide. Blood and slowly dried cum went down my legs. I felt humiliated. My virginity had been taken forcefully and I hated it. Kylie warned me, she warned me and she did everything she could to protect me but I was blinded.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm s-s sorry! "I cried as I curled in a ball ignoring the blinding pain my backside gave me.

"Oh Jackson." Kylie whispered as she wrapped my naked body in a hug.

"It hurts, i-i-i-it hurts s-s-s-s-so m-much!" I wailed as my body shook violently. I felt the warm sliding of blood run down my legs and it only made me cry harder, it was disgusting, I was disgusting. The smell of sex, blood, and sweat filled the tiny bathroom and it made my stomach turn, knowing it was from me that the stench came from.

"It's okay I'm here honey, I'm always here." I heard Kylie say softly as she rocked me back and forth. I merely cried harder, I felt like a whore. I could still feel his grimy hands on me. The way he touched me wanted to make me hurl, the feel of his fingernails sent violent shivers up my body. The way he moaned when he defiled me, they way he laughed when I cried and screamed. The way I felt part myself die, when he ripped me wide open. How the blood and cum went down my legs when he was done made me feel worthless. I. Wanted. To. Die.

"We will get though this together, together we will overcome this."

END OF FLASHBACK.

Kylie was true to her words. No matter how insufferable I was, no matter how many times I screamed at her and told her terrible things she stuck by my side. She stayed with me and together we overcame my rape.

I pushed myself off of him trying to recollect myself I couldn't believe that I started to cry in front of Taylor of all people. I felt weak and helpless, I looked back over to Kylie who's cries had subsided a bit but she was still crying, I then looked back at Taylor who looked back at me with a face full of worry and sadness. It was too much for me. I left not even caring about finishing the rest of my classes, I just needed some space hoping the best for Kylie and her well being...

KYLIE'S POV

I couldn't help myself I lost it. I broke down into tears and unexpectedly Damien came to me. I knew I needed to let it all go so I did, forget me looking weak in front of Damien, I couldn't wait on Jackson. As soon as I started crying I heard Jackson run around the corner or at least I think it was him. I let the tears flow and I cried harder and harder until I just couldn't anymore. Without a moment's hesitation I got up after I knew I couldn't cry anymore. Looked Damien in the eyes and thanked him for comforting me.

Pulling out my phone I went to text Jackson if we could talk but as I started to walk Taylor came up to me and his shirt was wet, and a bit see though. "Jackson left." He looked a bit down, but I didn't let that stop me

"Do you know where he went?" I asked looking confused

"Not a clue, although I did see him walk of campus". This time he broke contact

"Thanks..." I left and started thinking of a way to make it up to him. I knew it had to be something big like taking him out to dinner or something like that. I make my way across campus and eventually make it to my car and I found him.

"I want to go home." Jackson says without even looking away at the pebble between his feet. I just nod and unlock the car.

"Listen Jackson, I want to talk to you..." I kept my eyes focused on the road.

"About?" He said not even interested

"What happened! What else?!" I was starting to mad not at him just getting mad for no reason, maybe because he wasn't even trying to talk this out with me.

"Fine. Let's talk about this" He too was starting to get mad this time it was at me

"I want to apologize for what I did Jackson, I just couldn't help it I am really sorry and it's just this one time I swear."

"Ky I do forgive you it's just that it hurts me to think that one day our friendship will crumble."

"Crumble?! Oh, no you are STUCK with me! you hear?! S.T.U.C.K." I teasingly punched him hoping that, that would fix things."

"Yeah. Yeah I know." He said rubbing his arm "Now I need some rest today has been too hard on me"

"Yeah too hard on you..." I said rolling my eyes "It's been a journey for me"

FRIDAY: SPRING BREAK'S START

JACKSON'S POV

"Ky! Ky! Kyyyyyy!" I was excited today started spring break which means that we have a whole week off and do whatever we wanted, and the first thing I wanted to do was go to the skate park and take pictures with the new camera Taylor gave me. looking at I can't help but remember the whole incident, well at least the good parts of it. "KYLIE!"

"Wha-a..." She answered half asleep "I don't wanna go"

"But I want pictures and I want to try out this new camera I still don't know how it works"

"Ugh fine just get out and let me get ready" Kylie says as she starts to regrettably get out of her bed.

"Ok!" I say as I bolt down the stairs trying not to drop this new camera.

Kylie finally finished and makes her way down the stairs as if she is a runway model taking her sweet ass time "You like it?" She asks feeling confident in her choice of clothes. A tight black tee shirt with some band logo over her favorite red jacket, her hair styled over one side of her face and a purple beanie on the head.

"I think you forgot pants" I was trying to hold in a laugh but it was hard.

Kylie looks down and back up "Oh! Shit! you're right!" She runs back upstairs as fast as she can and then runs down with the dark blue pants with and a pair of grey shoes. "Well? you ready?"

"Yeah I am lets go" I head out of the door and I stop dead in my tracks causing Kylie to bump into me

"Ouch! Fucker! What was that for?!" She started to rub her nose. Without another word I run back into the house and into my room and bring out to big stickers cut for a skateboard.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" I give her the stickers then a giant hug squeezing the breath out of her. "ok let go now I want to take pictures of you and your new stuff"

"You didn't have to get me anything really I hate it when you do this" She looked mad but I know she was secretly happy about the gifts I gave her.

"I know but I still wanted to and I didn't want you to find out so I would have to have done it in secret" I got into the car and Kylie got into the back to put her stickers on the skateboard she has kept in the trunk since the day she got it. I started to mess with my camera when I noticed a note jammed into the lens caps. I first thought _who would do this to a camera lens_ but nevertheless I opened the note and on it was a number a phone number I think I didn't care Kylie as coming so I jammed the note in my pocket and kept my mind on one thing taking pictures. We finally get to the park and it's packed which makes Kylie instantly want to leave, but I was dead set on getting picture of her today come hell or high water.

"I am not sure I want to do this" Kylie starts to get nervous, and slowly backs away, trying to get into the car.

"You will do fine!" I reassure her with a smile that forces her to smile back with me. I walk with her to her favorite spot and I get my equipment set up while she admires her skateboard. "First time you actually get to view it huh?"

"Yeah" She says as a smile creeps on her face, not even trying to hid it. I turn around and take a picture really quick without her knowing. "I wanna try this out are you ready yet?"

"Yeah" I tell her making sure my camera is in focus.

"Hey!" I heard a familiar voice yell at us. _SHIT_ I thought _Why now of all days why now?!_

KYLIES POV

"Hey!" The instant I heard that voice I knew Jackson's mood was ruined. Why? Because that voice happen to be one of the voices that belong the people we really didn't want to see here of all places let alone of all days.

"What now?!" I say as I am turning around. "What can you possibly want from us today?! Don't you know it's MY birthday?!" I start to getting mad now because today was supposed to be a peaceful day. especially since last time the 3 of use where here Jackson had his camera pretty damaged.

"Can't I see my favorite 2 people on a harmless day?" Damien said cocking a half smile and tilting his head a bit to the left letting his blonde spikes fall.

"No!" I snapped "I don't want you hear and I don't understand why you keep hanging around us?! Don't you see we are happy being alone! We were just fine before you and Taylor came along! It's because of you guys that I am so pissed so often! Just go away!" I start to tremble in rage holding everything back to not beat him with my skateboard. The only reason I am not hitting him is because there is a party across the way for what looks like a 6 or 7 year old boy.

"Oh..." Damien was crestfallen. "I just came to give you a gift and I noticed Jackson was using his new camera so I wanted to ask him about the note that was in there. Taylor said he put one in there but never told me what was on it..." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a long red bow tied with a black ribbon with a skull pattern on it. I have never been so confused in my life then I am now. "Here..." Damien hands me the box. Carefully I take the box, and undo the ribbon which was very loosely tied. Upon opening the box I find a locket. It's a small locket but upon opening it I see a picture of me, and a blank space next to it. Damien looks at me. "You don't have to accept it I just thought you would like it, I understand if you don't like it, I know it's a bit girly but...".

 _I don't know what I just did... wait yes I do I know exactly what I did..._

JACKSON'S POV

I was taking some test pictures of Kylie when suddenly I took a picture that left me speechless. "Ky? Did you just?"

"Yeah" she back away "I just kissed Damien"

KYLIE'S POV

"I just kissed Damien" I couldn't believe I said that let alone actually did that, and he kissed back but I can't let Jackson know he would throw a fit. I have some stuff I need to figure out now. "Come on Jackson let's go home" I go to get my things to go when Damien pulls me in again and kisses me. I dropped my skateboard and I pull away.

"Happy Birthday" He whispers in my ear. I start to blush. It doesn't help that the entire time this is happening Jackson is sitting there taking pictures. Damien grabs the locket from me and moves my hair and goes to put it around me, but right as he was about to wrap the chain around my neck Jackson gets up and stops him

"That's enough" His face was expressionless but his eyes looked as if he was ready to murder someone and brutally. "Back away from Ky! Now!" Damien not only backs away but runs away at full speed

"What the hell?!' I turned to Jackson whose expression hadn't changed one bit. This time he was glaring at me. "Why did you do that?! You really had no right to stop me or to scare him away! Are you insane?!" I was blowing up on him and he wouldn't say or do anything back just stares at me with that same deadly expression. "Aren't you going to say anything?! Try and defend yourself at least!" I start getting really mad and I want to stop I have never been this mad at Jackson before I was scaring even myself, and before I knew I punched him square in the face not even holding back... I just watch him fall to the floor

JACKSON'S POV

I deserve this. I really deserve this. I just don't understand why I snapped. I know she deserves to be happy but why with him? Why am I getting involved? Kylie hates it when I get involved in her business. Why was this time any better. Before I had a chance to explain myself, she knocks me out cold and I hit the floor. My last thought being

 _I am sorry Ky I really am sorry please forgive me..._

KYLIE'S POV

Shit! I just hit my best friend and knocked him out cold. I look around and I think _well at least no one saw right? RIGHT?!_ I grab Jackson's stuff and start to pack it up feeling really bad for what I have done I don't think he will ever be able to forgive me for this I don't know what to do. I finish packing up his stuff making sure his new camera was ok and I flip though the pictures he took most of which seem to be of the conversation between me and Damien. For the first time I realize how I look and him and how he looks at me. Both with a face longing for each other. I guess I can see why he got so mad I mean we are both supposed to hate them. I mean how can I hate such a cute face like that. The way his blue eyes shine and glisten when we talk. I start to blush at the thought and I touch my lips remembering the kiss we shared both of them...

JACKSON'S POV

I try to move, but it's useless. "Ky." I manage to say that. "My face hurts like a bitch. Could you please not do that again?" Trying to move as I say that but I still can't move I feel as though I am being weighted down by a ton of bricks.

"I am sorry" Ky starts to cry "I am sorry I hit you I can't believe I am so sorry please don't hate me" Tears start to stream down her face and I can tells she is emotional right now. "Jackson I love you!" She crushes my already sore body with a hug and lifts me off the ground. "Please don't hate me I am begging you"

"How can I hate you? I got what I deserve, but damn can you hit hard" I can finally move and rub my head where she hit me. Kylie released me from her death grip hug allowing me to stand or at least try I was still quite sore. "Can you start to skate yet? I still need pictures."

"Why so you can give them to Damien?" She says with a half smirk on her face.

"What?! No!" I was surprised did she find out that picture of her in the locket I took and gave to him.

"I know how he got this. This is your favorite picture of me, and it's missing from your wall, and now it's in my locket. Explain that!" She knew she had me beat at that moment

"I can't" She won and she knew it. "Can you just skate yet?"

"Nah, I want to go home I have stuff I wish to take care of plus you have stuff to do I assume." She was right I had to go and take of her party even though I know she hates them too I still throw them every year for her regardless because I know deep down inside she loves them, and this year it looks like it won't just be me and her. We head to the car and I put my hands into my pocket forgetting there was a note left Taylor I grab the note and pull out my cell phone. I figured it was a phone number so I decided to text it with I simple: _Hi_. Now I wait I get into the car while Ky puts her equipment away. As I am sitting there my phone goes off. I check it and it's a message from the number I just texted and it reads: _I can't believe you actually texted me. It took you long enough don't you think? Cutie._ I didn't know what to say I just closed my phone and tried to hide my blush before Kylie noticed so I turned to my window and just looked out it.

"Your being oddly quite right now. what's on your mind?" She is trying to get me to talk so we can smooth things over and I know that but I still don't know if I can face her with my blush still radiating from my face.

"Y-Yeah I just have a lot to think about that's all" I say that looking at her through the passenger side mirror. My phone goes off again. "I better get that" I pull out my phone unlocking the screen and a text pops up from Taylor yet again. _Hey cutie you still there? I have a few questions..._ I respond with _Yeah. Same here._ which instantly gets a reply of _Then call you call me?_ _Later._ I reply without a seconds thought

KYLIE'S POV

I am trying to make things better him but after his phone went off he has been texting and I can tell they are short responses because out of the corner of my eye I can see his thumbs slightly hitting keys only lasting 4 seconds 6 at the most. I still feel bad and I can tell the mark is still there his face is bright red, and at that moment the guilt hits me harder and I start to worry. The rest our ride the way home is silent Jackson's phone stops going off and he continues to stare out his window not saying a word occasionally checking his phone for the time. We get home and he gets out and runs to his room forgetting his camera and only taking his phone as if it was life or death. I sigh as I grab his stuff and head into the house with the door still swung wide open and I hear voices coming from Jackson's room sounds like he is watching T.V. I head up stair stopping right between the bathroom and his room deciding on what I should do first. Dumb I know but both where pressing matters. As I finish up in the restroom I hear not only Jackson's T.V. but his voice as if he was responding to the T.V. but the conversation make no sense to me. I leave the rest room and knock on his door. All voices stop. He opens the door ever so slightly so I can only see one side of his face. The side I slapped mark still there but it's fading "What do you want?" He asked me annoyed and not trying to hide it in the slightest

"You forgot your camera" I said "I left downstairs Let me go get it really quick" I hurry down the steps almost falling and I think to myself some birthday this is turning out to be. I grab his camera and turn around to see him standing on the bottom of the stairs putting on his jacket. "Are we going somewhere?"

"No I am heading out, be home soon I think. Not sure how long this will take." He looks at me slightly smiling the slap mark faded completely.

"I am sorry about today and blowing up on you. I didn't mean to get so violent with you. I feel terrible" I start to cry and look at the floor. I couldn't help it. Before I knew it He kissed me on the forehead and told me not to worry. Then out of the blue a car started to honk like mad.

"I have to go, just relax and enjoy yourself for a bit." He hurries out the door keys in hand and for the first time in a long time I see _that_ look in his eyes as he leave.

JACKSON'S POV


End file.
